Outdoor events such as concerts, golf tournaments, exhibitions and the like often require electrical power to be provided to temporary structures such as stages and marquees from either a mains power source or a generator. Power is transmitted via heavy duty cables from the power source to an electrical load such as lighting, a public address system, heating and cooling systems. In most cases, the heavy duty cables are placed on top of the ground and in some locations the cables will cross walkways and roads. It is particularly important that the cables are protected from the weight of vehicles crossing over the cables and that the cables are not a trip hazard.
In general a cable guard is a device which covers or encloses a length of cable and is made of a suitably robust material. One typical type comprises a cover shaped to fit over a cable and having flanged sides which may be secured to the ground. Another type comprises a housing which contains one or more u-shaped channels which are designed to accommodate a length of cable. A flat cover extends over the u-shaped channels and in some cases the sides of the cable guard which are perpendicular to its length are inclined to form a ramp, this type of cable guard is known as a cable ramp. Cable guards come in a variety of sizes from low profile single channel cable guards to modular systems with any number of channels.
Known types of cable guard have been designed to provide a safe and robust housing for cables which prevent damage to the cables and reduce the risk of a person tripping and of the cables moving from the position where they have been laid.